Prima TV GoAnimate City:
Goanimate2.png GoAnimate Network is a fictional television network, most known for becoming famous in various user's universes, and broadcasts shorts and films that were not published. It was launched January 31st, 1996 and was owned by GoAnimate Media (in the Republic of Guy), replacing Wabo TV. Broadcasting for kids 6-13. Launch On 7:59:51 AM Eastern Time on January 31st, 1996, Wabo TV's logo, and its ident, disappeared. After that, the 5-second countdown, with Eric and Joel Courtney walking for operating an "animating camera", appears. When the GoAnimate Network ident appears (with Kimberly), Eric (narrating) says a welcome message. After the full message, GoAnimate Network's watermark appeared, and the very first program is Welcome to GoAnimate Network. Programming GoAnimate Network broadcasts the breakfast magazine TV Breaks (official, in Guyisbackable's universe of the network) until 11:00 AM, then Grounded videos from January, 31 2006 to present were on the break due to negotiations that Also on January 31, 2006, GoAnimate Network got a 7 minute strike for airing punishing shows. On GoAnimate Network, grounded series usually last 30 minutes. GoAnimate Network Might Launch Comedy World Animation Network In January 2, 2026 Shows *Warren Gets Grounded 1996- *Ella Gets Grounded 2006- *Evil Boris 2016- * And More Shows Non Go!Animate Shows that are Distributed by GoAnimate Television * KassanTV (1996-) Slogans This is GoAnimate Network, Woo-Hoo This is my Place (1996-1999) "Just Watch Animated Shows" (1999-2001) Watch Toons on Goanimate Network (2001-2004) GoAnimate Network is the best place on TV (2004-2005) Why Not Choose GoAnimate Network to watch TV (2005-2006) You are Grounded on GoAnimate Network (2006-2016) Where Everything Is Possible (2016-) Seasons Every new season started every first Monday of September on GoAnimate Network. 2016-present season The 2016 season completely redesigned GoAnimate Network with launching of 16:9 aspect radio on official broadcasting. Only a few programming remained broadcasting until 4:3, which, they broadcast until the beginning of 2017 season. Also on the 16:9 format, the GoAnimate Network logo, became a little transparent on programming, while an opaque 4:3 logo remained on a few programming, including old series. A new subsidiary channel GoAnimate2, launched January 30, 2016, is fully broadcast in 16:9, being launched on Guy Service (2012) and terrestrial television a year later (2017). The relaunch of GoAnimate2 being broadcast on terrestrial television as a launch of that version was not broadcast on Guy Service version. Instead it showed advertisements. On January 30, 2016 before tomorrow on GoAnimate Network's 20th aniversary, GoAnimate Network launched an HD simulcast called GoAnimate Network HD, which is available on the Guy Service satellite operator on the HD package. Presentation As well as programmes, GoAnimate Network has also proved memorable for its numerous idents * 1996-1999 Orange Clouds * 1999-2006 Draw Characters * 2006-2016 Orange Robots * 2016- Orange Animals goanimatenetworkheadquarters.png|Headquarters of GoAnimate Network in Guy City, Republic of Guy goanimatenetworkheadquarters2.png|Back of the GoAnimate Network's headquarters. Both the front and back have black windows with red outlines, while the left and right section don't have them. Goanimate2new.png|Logo of GoAnimate2, a sister channel to GoAnimate Network. GoAnimate Super Channel.PNG|GoAnimate Super Channel GoAnimate Kids.jpg|GoAnimate Kids GoAnimate News Channels.jpg|GoAnimate News Channels The X.jpg|The X Untitled444.png|GoAnimate BeamNG drive Logo File:Goanimatenetworklogo2.png|Former Logos GoAnimate TV Logo (Norsk).png|GoAnimate TV (Norsk) GoAnimate TV (Sweden).png Comedy World Animation Website 2026.jpg Trivia *The modified look of GoAnimate Network still keeps its text and its famous orange cloud, but it's slighty changed. *It is the first commercial broadcaster in the Republic of Guy. Category:Television networks Category:Go!Animate Movie Channel Category:Networks that sign off on overnight hours Category:Cable Networks Category:Fictional networks Category:GoAnimate TV (Brazil) Category:GoAnimate TV (Germany) Category:GoAnimate TV (Denmark) Category:GoAnimate TV (Finland) Category:GoAnimate TV (UK) Category:GoAnimate TV (Scandinavia) Category:GoAnimate TV (Netherlands) Category:GoAnimate TV (Arabic) Category:2008 Debuts Category:GoAnimate TV (Iceland) Category:GoAnimate TV (Faroe Islands) Category:Comedy World Animation